Hero Factory Prison Center
The Hero Factory Prison Center, 'also known as '''H.F.P.C, '''is the largest Hero Factory jail in the universe that flies. History Creation The Center was created in early 2005, with captive villains rapidly being brought into prison chambers. Not much else is known about it, yet when Rotor, XPlode, Corroder, Meltdown and Thunder were imprisoned there in September 2010, they escaped, and in the process of doing that they smashed a giant hole in the side of the center that has yet to be repaired. About a year later, in October 2011, a layout outline had been created, which covered plans for an expansion of the center by at least five miles. Architect Zedd Crelman states that a mile of the craft is filled up every day - for example: 20,000,000 through 50,000,000 Villains in the center will fill up about 3.5 miles of the craft, and that is how many Villains arrive each '''day. '' Minor Breakout In September of 2010, Villains Rotor, Corroder, XPlode, Meltdown, Thunder, Reaper and Mercaton escaped the Center alive and began to attack Makuhero City, an ancient plan of Von Nebula's sliding into action. Their actions have yet to be stopped. Devastation In December of 2011, more then a year after the previous incident, the most major cataclysmic event took place in Hero Factory History. The destructive Black Phantom, who was imprisoned in the Center for some time, broke out of his cell using his Shadow powers. Immediately, he began to continue Von Nebula's original plan and he managed to head to a major section of the Center. Once he arrived, he managed to get past the workers there and badly damage the control board. This ended with a sudden major shutdown throughout the prison center, which prevented 8/10 of the Heroes in the center from heading to the section the Black Phantom was in. After the shutdown, a chain reaction of explosions scattered throughout the center. This was dangerous to many of the inhabitants of the ship, but as that happened, the Black Phantom created a swirling black hole-like mass full of lightning that completely fried the vast range of cells. Every single cell in the center was unlocked in only several seconds, and immediately all of the Villains fled. approximately 9/10 of the Heroes and workers alike were killed, and the Villains shredded the interior of the center apart to a point beyond explanation. Every prisoner below sucessfully escaped, and after they and many other unnamed ones managed to damage the engines of the ship. This allowed the ship to float freely around space, and with no Heroes nor workers to control it, the ship was abandoned at that point. Though it remains intact mostly, it is severely damaged and currently has no prisoners. Prisoners Prior to Breakout *Rotor - Formerly *XPlode - Formerly *Corroder - Formerly *Meltdown - Formerly *Devorak - Formerly *Thunder - Formerly *Chief Drax - Formerly; now un-corrupted *Vapor - Formerly *Fire Lord - Formerly; moved to a Hero Factory prison *Drilldozer - Formerly; moved to a Hero Factory prison *Nitroblast - Formerly; moved to a Hero Factory prison *Jetbug - Formerly; moved to a Hero Factory prison *Witch Doctor Formerly *Skeletax Formerly *Liquidator Formerly *Black Lancer Formerly *Zombax Formerly *Battrap Formerly *An unnamed member of Zombax's speices Formerly *Stritogi Formerly *Mutated James Racer Formerly *Mutated Sam Flicker Formerly *An unnamed spiky villain Formerly *An active skeleton of an Atmo-Bat Formerly *Two Nanobot-controlled Heroes Formerly *An innocent white hero that was trapped by Meltdown *A gelatanious Lifeform - Formerly *Quron Formerly, now deceased *Smasher Formerly *Dorax Formerly *Yurray Formerly *Spinax Formerly *Rekax Queen Formerly, now deceased *Scrapheap - Formerly, now a hero *E-CORIX 9.5 XL Formerly *Dragospeed *Split-Gun Formerly *Bladez - Formerly Trivia * The ship is 1,570 miles long, 30 miles wide, and 4,786 feet high. * It has about 7,590 guards and robots inside of it. * 'Anyone can add any villains to this article with Starscream7's permission - yet they can only edit the prisoners section. The prisoners cannot cause a major conflict in the center without my permission. ' * About 4,600,500,000 Villains are captured each year. Category:Locations Category:Hero Factory Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Transport Ships Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Vehicles Category:Intact Objects Category:Intact Locations Category:Objects Category:Prisons